1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the detection of proteins in a specific structural form, including misfolded proteins, such as those associated with disease states, and to the treatment of those disease states. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, probes, and kits for detecting proteins in a specific structural form in samples, such as biological and clinical samples or in vivo. In some embodiments, the proteins are associated with amyloidogenic diseases. The invention also relates to methods, agents, and kits for treating diseases associated with such proteins, and for identifying other agents useful for treating such diseases.
2. Background
A variety of diseases are associated with a specific structural form of a protein (e.g., a “misfolded protein” or a self-aggregated protein), while the protein in a different structural form (e.g., a “normal protein”) is not harmful. In many cases, the normal protein is soluble, while the misfolded protein forms insoluble aggregates. Examples of such insoluble proteins include prions in transmissible spongiform encephalopathy (TSE); Aβ-peptide in amyloid plaques of Alzheimer's disease (AD), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA), and cerebral vascular disease (CVD); α-synuclein deposits in Lewy bodies of Parkinson's disease, tau in neurofibrillary tangles in frontal temporal dementia and Pick's disease; superoxide dismutase in amylotrophic lateral sclerosis; and Huntingtin in Huntington's disease. See, e.g., Glenner et al., J. Neurol. Sci. 94:1-28, 1989; Haan et al., Clin. Neurol. Neurosurg. 92(4):305-310, 1990.
Often, these insoluble proteins form aggregates composed of non-branching fibrils with the common characteristic of a β-pleated sheet conformation. In the CNS, amyloid can be present in cerebral and meningeal blood vessels (cerebrovascular deposits) and in brain parenchyma (plaques). Neuropathological studies in human and animal models indicate that cells proximal to amyloid deposits are disturbed in their normal functions. See, e.g., Mandybur, Acta Neuropathol. 78:329-331, 1989; Kawai et al., Brain Res. 623:142-146, 1993; Martin et al., Am. J. Pathol. 145:1348-1381, 1994; Kalaria et al., Neuroreport 6:477-80, 1995; Masliah et al., J. Neurosci. 16:5795-5811, 1996. Other studies additionally indicate that amyloid fibrils may actually initiate neurodegeneration. See, e.g., Lendon et al., J. Am. Med. Assoc. 277:825-831, 1997; Yankner, Nat. Med. 2:850-852, 1996; Selkoe, J. Biol. Chem. 271:18295-18298, 1996; Hardy, Trends Neurosci. 20:154-159, 1997.